descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Is the New Bad
"Good is the New Bad" is the ninth episode of the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, which premiered on November 20, 2015. Overview At Auradon's annual singing competition, the teams try to outshine each other but realize they harmonize well together. Plot It is Auradon Prep's annual singing competition, and those entering are Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Lonnie. Also among the contestants is Ally, daughter of Alice, who looks worried because her partner has lost her voice and can't sing at the competition. She desperately needs to find a new partner otherwise her chances of winning are unlikely. Freddie is also in the competition, but after shrinking her partner's head she too is in the same situation as Ally. Mal suggests Ally and Freddie could sing together, but Ally is not so keen on the idea. She is worried that Freddie might turn her into a frog if she hits a wrong note. Freddie assures Ally that she would never do that, but would shrink her head just like she did with her last partner. The competition is about to start, and Audrey and Lonnie are the first ones up on stage, despite being told that Mal and Evie are supposed to be up first. With the crowd already cheering, Audrey and Lonnie begin to sing and dance. Mal and Evie try to join in, but get pushed off stage by Audrey as she continues to dance with Lonnie. Freddie decides to go solo and begins to sing and dance with the music, with Mal and Evie in follow. Then Ally joins in, and soon all six girls sing and dance side by side, and the crowd cheers on. Credits *'Written by:' **Julia Miranda *'Directed by:' **Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Dianne Doan as Lonnie *China Anne McClain as Freddie *Jennifer Veal as Ally Song *Good is the New Bad Production notes Transcript Trivia *This episode introduces Ally, daughter of Alice from Alice in Wonderland. *This is the second episode where Mal, Evie, and Audrey are seen with new outfits, following "Genie Chic". It is also the first where Lonnie is seen with one too. *Among the audience are Ben, Carlos, Jordan, and Jane. *This is the first episode to feature a song. *This is the longest episode yet. *When Ally says "she might turn me into a frog" she is referencing Freddie's father, Dr. Facilier. Screenshots Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png|The girls at the backstage Good-is-the-New-Bad-2.png|"You look totes cute." Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png|"I am going to be totes sick." Descendants - Ally.png|"Ally, Alice in Wonderland's daughter." Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png|"Girl's gotta know her competition, or in this case her not-a-tition." Good-is-the-New-Bad-5.png|"Get it? Because she's not competition." Good-is-the-New-Bad-6.png|"I think living in Auradon is getting to you." Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png|"My partner lost her voice and can't sing tonight!" Descendants_Allie_2.png|Ally needs a new partner Good-is-the-New-Bad-9.png|"You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you." Good_Is_the_New_Bad_5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-10.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png|"She might turn me into a frog." Good-is-the-New-Bad-12.png Good_is_the_New_Bad.jpg|Freddie shows Ally a shrunken head Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png|"We're up first." Good-is-the-New-Bad-16.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-19.png|Audrey and Lonnie on stage Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Freddie joins in Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-23.png|"If Freddie can sing alone then so can I." Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-30.png Descendants - Ally dance.png Good_Is_The_New_Bad_final.png Videos Episode 9 Good is the New Bad Descendants Wicked World “Good is the New Bad” Learn the Dance Moves Part 1 Descendants Wicked World Disney Channel “Good is the New Bad” Learn the Dance Moves Part 2 Descendants Wicked World Disney Channel Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes